


Domesticated Life Suits You

by squidlywiddly87



Category: Brunnhilde - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, Thor - Fandom, Valkyrie - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Mentions, F/F, Fluff, WOC Reader, all the feels, death mentions, implied sex, wlw, woc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidlywiddly87/pseuds/squidlywiddly87
Summary: Valkyrie reflects on her past and her future with her girlfriend on their anniversary.





	Domesticated Life Suits You

Valkyrie never thought she’d ever find happiness again. After years of fighting for her life, it’s taken a toll on her heart. Booze was her only friend—it never asked questions, never judged her and most importantly, it never would die. 

“Hilde,” Y/n calls out to her, shaking Valkyrie out of her reverie. “Are you okay, babe?” Y/n snuggles into the crook of Valkyrie’s neck, her fingers tracing delicate circles on her collarbone. The two spent the most of the night entangled in each other after celebrating their two year anniversary. It has been two years since Valkyrie met Y/n at a coffee shop that Thor insisted she go to. It took a while to adjust to Midgard but Y/n made it easier. Valkyrie was not one to open up or to be easily swayed, but one flash of Y/n’s bright smile, she was ready to do anything. 

“I’m fine, just thinking.” Valkyrie smooths out Y/n’s hair, the soft strands smell like honey and some kind of flower. Her bronze skin glimmers in the morning sun like gold, her bright green eye like emeralds. 

“Whatcha thinking about?” 

“Just...everything.” Y/n props herself up on her left hand, her hair making a soft curtain around Valkyrie. Valkyrie’s heart tightens with love as she looks back in her girlfriend’s soft eyes.   
“Tell me,” Y/n says, her other hand grabbing Val’s.

“I’m just...happy,” she starts. Y:n looks at her, encouraging Valkyrie to continue. “I never thought I could be this happy. With all the shit with Asgard and losing so many people,” her breath hitches. Valkyrie’s throat suddenly feels dry, like she swallowed sand. Tears gather at the brim, threatening to betray Valkyrie’s usually stoic demeanor. Y/n touches her face lightly stroking her cheek. 

“I know it’s been hard for you. I can’t imagine living as long as you have and going through all the shit you’ve been through. But just know this,” Y/n leans over to touch her forehead to hers. Her soft scent calming Valkyrie’s wild emotions. “I love you and I’m always going to be here for you. You don’t have to hide anything from me. Nothing you tell me can be so bad that I’ll run away.” Valkyrie gives her a soft smile, her hand pushing Y/n’s hair back so she can get a better look at her glowing face. 

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” Hilde whispers. Y/n nuzzles her face against her hand. 

“Right back at ya, Val.” The kiss passionately and spend the rest of the morning in bed, showing the other how much they mean to one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t forget to leave a kudo and comment! Follow me at i-the-hell-is-bvcky.tumblr.com for more of my work!


End file.
